The Kids Meet!
by SonofApollo42
Summary: The children of our favorite Demigod Heroes meet the children of our favorite Magicians!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a new story where the kids of our favorite demigod heroes meet the kids of our favorite magicians!**

Here are the Camp Half-Blood kids:

**Percabeth kids:**

**Dylan Jackson**- 14 years old. He has his dad's messy black hair and his mom's grey eyes. Twin of Sophia.

**Sophia Jackson**- 14 years old. She has her mom's curly blonde hair and her dad's green eyes. Twin of Dylan.

**Minerva "Minnie" Jackson-** 10 years old. Has her dad's black hair, except it is curly, like her mom's. Also has her dad's green eyes.

**Tratie kids:**

**Cassidy "Cassie" Stoll-** 12 years old. Has her dad's blue eyes and her mom's straight brown hair.

**Alexander "Alex" Stoll- **14 years old. Has her dad's blue eyes and mom's straight brown hair.

**Jasper kids:**

**Bella Grace-** 11 years old. Has her mom's kaleidoscope eyes and her dad's blonde hair.

**Leo's kids:**

**Atlanta Valdez:** 13 years old. Has her dad's curly brown hair and skin tone, and her mom's blue eyes. (Her mom is a daughter of Apollo named Sunny Valdez).

**Elaine Valdez- **14 years old. Has her dad's curly brown hair and her mom's blue eyes and skin tone(white).

**Thalico kids:**

**Bianca Di Angelo II- **12 years old. Dad's black hair and her mom's electric blue eyes.

**Carter Di Angelo-** 10 years old. Mom's black hair and dad's brown eyes.

**Gruniper kids:**

**Willow Underwood-** 10 years old. Has a greenish skin tone, and her mom's green eyes and brown hair. She has small horns on top of her head, which she covers with a Rasta Cap, like Grover.

Here are the magician kids:

**Zarter kids:**

**Steven Kane-** 14 years old. Dad's curly brown hair and eyes, and his mom's Arab skin tone. He is a fire elementalist, just like his mom. Follows path of Ra. Twin of Ruby Kane II.

**Ruby Kane II-** 14 years old. Has her mom's straight black hair and amber eyes. Also has her mom's Arab skin tone. She is a Combat Magician, just like her dad. She follows the path of Bast. Twin of Steven Kane.

**David Kane-** 11 years old. Has his mom's straight black hair and Arab skin tone, but he has his dad's brown eyes. He is an Animal Charmer, and he follows the path of Wadjet, goddess of snakes.

**Sanubis kids:**

**Justin Kane-** 12 years old. Has his dad's Black hair and pale skin, and he has his mom's sapphire blue eyes. He is a necromancer, and he follows the path of Osiris.

**Julius Kane II-** 10 years old. Has his mom's caramel hair, and his dad's pale skin and brown eyes. He is an earth elementalist, and he follows the path of Geb.

**Jalt kids:**

**Cleopatra "Cleo" Stone- **13 years old. Has her mom's blue eyes and her dads black hair and skin tone. She is a statue maker, and she follows the path of Ptah.

**Sadie Stone- **12 years old. Has her dad's black hair and brown eyes, and her mom's skin tone. She is a diviner, and she follows the path of Isis. Twin of Nico Stone.

**Nico Stone- **12 years old. Has dad's black hair and brown eyes, and his mom's white skin. He is a water elementalist, and he follows the path of Sobek.

**Connor Stone-** 10 years old. Has mom's blue eyes and dad's black hair and skin tone. He is a wind elementalist, and he follows the path of Shu.

**Romances:**

**Steven Kane x Elaine Valdez(crush)**

**Nico Stone x Cassie Stoll(crush)**

**Dylan Jackson x Ruby Kane II(Soon to be dating)**

**Justin Kane x Sadie Stone(crush)**

**David Kane x Bella Grace(crush)**

**Alex Stoll x Sophia Jackson(dating)**


	2. Intro and 1st day with TKC

**No one's POV**

2 years after the events in both book series, 14 kids, one satyr, one tree nymph, and one god were at a coffee shop getting ready to say goodbye. Nine of them were demigods, and they were from Camp Half-Blood. Their names were: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. Five of them were magicians, and their names were: Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Jaz Anderson, Walt Stone, and Zia Rashid. The god's name was Anubis, the satyr's name was Grover Underwood, and the tree nymph's name was Juniper.

"I can't believe we won't be able to see you guys! We should be able to keep in touch, right? I mean we helped each other win both freaking wars!" Leo yelled.

"Well, we will be able to keep in touch with others of our camps and such." Annabeth Chase said to him.

"Shut up, Annabeth." Percy said, right before kissing his girlfriend.

"I still can't believe you left the hunters in the middle of a war, Thalia, just so you could be with Nico!" Anubis said to her.

"Shut up, Anubis!" Thalia said to him, all the while blushing. Most of the others were doing random stuff. Travis was pick-pocketing an old lady, and then Katie smacked him. Nico, Thalia, Anubis and Sadie were talking to each other, Walt was busy making his girlfriend, Jaz, a necklace, while Jaz and Zia were talking about Carter. Carter and Annabeth were having a heated discussion about math or something, while Percy, Jason, Piper, Juniper, Grover, and Leo were talking about the war they had just won. After a few hours or so of that, they all stood up to leave.

"Well guys, we'll see each other at our weddings and baby's birth and such, right? I couldn't bear it to stay apart from you guys for so long!" Piper asked. She and Jaz had become best friends over the course of the war, and anyone could tell that they would miss each other.

"Yes, we will definitely stay in touch." Carter said. Then, all the girls hugged, while the guys high-fived, or did the one armed hug.

With a single tear in her eye, Sadie asked her boyfriend Anubis, "We will see them soon, right?"

"Definitely. Percy is going to propose to Annabeth in a year." He told her.

**20 years later….**

**R**

**U**

**B**

**Y**

Hi! I'm Ruby Kane! I'm 14 years old and I'm the child of Carter Kane and Zia Kane. I am a- how do I say this?- a princess. You see, my dad is the Pharoah of the House of Life and my mom is his queen. I have my mom's straight black hair, amber eyes, and Arab skin tone. In short, I look just like my mom did when she was my age. I am a combat magician, just like my dad, but I follow the path of Bast. I have 2 brothers. Their names are Steven Kane and David Kane. Steven has my mom's skin tone, like me, but he has my dad's brown eyes and curly brown hair. He is, sadly, my twin. He follows the path of Ra, and he is a fire elementalist. David is 11 years old, and he looks exactly like me, except he's a boy and his eyes are brown. He is an animal charmer and he follows the path of Wadjet, goddess of snakes. I ran up to my dad's throne, where he always sits with my mom on his right side, Steven on his left, I'm next to Steven, and David is next to me. Two magicians were arguing in front of my dad, and he was listening, obviously bored out of his mind. They were mad at each other over something having to do with a cobra in one's bed, and he suspected the other of putting it there. In other words, it was completely boring. I must have looked nervous, because Steven leaned over and said,

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Well, for one thing, we are going to school in MANHATTAN! We're not supposed to go there!" I told him. After the stupid argument, we all got ready for school. Suddenly, a portal opened, and out stepped Justin and Julius Kane, who are my favorite cousins, (even thought they're my only cousins…) Justin and Julius are children of Anubis and my Aunt Sadie. Justin has his dad's black hair and pale skin, but he has his mom's sapphire blue eyes. He is a necromancer, and follows the path of Osiris. He is 12 years old, and he doesn't talk much. In other words, he's shy. Julius, on the other hand, is loud and outgoing. Julius has his mom's caramel-colored hair, his dad's pale skin, and his dad's brown eyes. He is an earth elementalist, and he follows the path of Geb.

"Guys! Your back!" David said, while running towards them. You see, they go to a summer camp for Egyptian demigods called Camp Pharoah*. (Shut up, Julius! I don't care who Peyton and Ace** are!)

"Yep! I still can't believe that my mom and your parents are making us go to school! Do you know if Sadie and Nico Stone will be there?" Justin asked.

"Hey! What about Connor?" Julius asked, in a whiny tone of voice.

"And Cleo?" I asked along with them.

"Mom told me that all of the stones are going to Goode High school and Goode Middle School with us!" Steven proclaimed.

"Mom tells you everything, Steven." I murmured bitterly. I think I might be getting to ahead of myself here. Sadie, Nico, Connor, and Cleo Stone are the children of Jaz and Walt Stone. Sadie and Nico are twins, and Walt named Sadie after Aunt Sadie, who he had had a crush on when they were kids. Sadie has her dad's black hair and brown eyes, but she has her mom's white skin tone. She is a diviner, and she follows the path of Isis. Nico looks exactly like Sadie except he has brown eyes, and he is a water elementalist that follows the path of Sobek. They are both 12, while Connor is 10, and Cleo is 13. Cleo is short for Cleopatra, but don't call her that unless you want to have an army of shabti after you. She has her mom's blue eyes and her dad's black hair and African-American skin tone. She wears grey glasses, and she is a statue maker that follows the path of Ptah. Connor has his mom's blue eyes and his dad's black hair and skin tone. He is a wind elementalist that follows the path of Shu. Suddenly, they all entered through another portal.

"Speak of the devils." said Bill, our dad and mom's bodyguard. He hates all of our friends.

"Hi guys!" Cleo said, while running and hugging me.

Hey Cleo! Hey Nico! Hey Sadie! What's up, Connor?" I said to them.

Cleo looked at her watch. "Guys! We're going to be late if we don't go now!"

"Bye dad! By mom! And Bill, don't follow us. I didn't appreciate that last time I went to the movies and you followed me." Steven said. After our goodbyes, we took a portal to Manhattan. Steven, Cleo, and I were in 9th grade at Goode High, while Nico, Sadie, and Justin were in 6th grade in Goode Middle School, and Connor, David, and Julius were in 4th grade in Goode Middle School. It's a good thing that the schools are connected. (Wow. Funny, Connor. I didn't quite catch the pun. 'It's a good thing' and were going to Goode High school and Goode middle school. Funny. Go away.)

When we got there, we met the principal, Paul Blofis.

"Hi Mr. Blofis! Can we please have our schedules?" Cleo asked.

"Please, call me Paul. Now here are your schedules." He said, and we all walked away. I looked at my schedule, and it said:

_8:00- School Begins_

_8:15- English_

_9:00- Math_

_10:00- Gym/Art_

_11:00- Mythology Class_

_12:00- Lunch Time_

_1:00- Free Time_

_1:45- Biology_

_2:30- Elective Language_

_3:30- End of School _

I looked over at Stevens schedule, and we had the exact same things! "Great! Just great. I'm with you!" I told him. I looked at Cleo's schedule.

"All we have together is biology, mythology, and lunch time!" she complained. "What languages are you two taking? I'm taking Spanish."

"French!" I said.

"I'm taking Greek." Steven said.

"Good. I don't have that with you." I told Steven. He made a face at me.

"Come on guys! We have to go!" Cleo said, and we ran off to our separate classes.

**A.N.- *- Camp Pharoah is a camp from my Egyptian demigod story, 'Adventures in Camp Pharoah'**

****- Peyton and Ace are Justin and Julius' half sisters, from Camp Pharoah. I hope it's okay I used them, C00KI3 QU33N and ThaliaGrace1!**


	3. 1st day with PJO

**S**

**O**

**P**

**H**

**I**

**A**

Hi! I'm Sophia Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. I'm a quarter blood, which means my grandparents are Greek gods. They are Athena and Poseidon. I have my mom's curly blonde hair and my dad's green eyes. I'm 14. I use a knife that morphs into a seashell bracelet. I'm sorry you had to endure Ruby's story telling. She's a really bad story teller.(Shut up Ruby. You know you are.)

"Dylan! Minnie! Hurry up! We have to go pick up the others before heading to school!" I yelled. My little sister Minerva 'Minnie' Jackson charged down the stairs in our house. She has dad's black hair and green eyes, except her hair is curly, like my mom's. She is 10. She has a black sword, which was a gift from Uncle Nico, that morphs into a tiny skeleton that fits in her pocket.

"Oh my gods, Dylan! Hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs. Dylan is my older twin brother. He has my dad's tousled black hair and my mom's grey eyes. He is, obviously, 14. He has an electric spear, which was a gift from Aunt Thalia, that morphs into a rod that fits in his pocket. Strangely, I'm the only one who never gets presents from Aunt Thalia or Uncle Nico on my birthday. (Shut up Dylan. There is no special reason for that!) Dylan walked down the stairs.

"You missed breakfast, Dylan." Minnie said.

"Yeah, well, shut up you little know-it-all," Dylan said "Let's hurry up and get going, for our first day of torture." We all said our goodbyes to my mom and dad and then we walked next door to Uncle Travis' and Aunt Katie's house. I think I should explain to all of you readers. All my Aunt's and Uncle's houses are next door to each other. Our backyards are connected, and it's like a mini Camp Half-Blood in the back. There's Pegasus stables, for Blackjack, Porkpie, Guido and their kids. There's a training house, woods, dining pavilion, where we all have lunch and dinner together, and there's and Olympic sized swimming pool! Also, there's a small library! So anyways, on with the story. We walked over to Aunt Katie's and Uncle Travis's house, and got my boyfriend and Dylan's best friend, Alexander 'Alex' Stoll. We also got Cassandra 'Cassie' Stoll.

Alex is 14 years old, like Dylan and I, while Cassie is 12. They both have their mom's straight brown hair and their dad's blue eyes. Alex uses an axe, which turns into a toothpick. Cassie uses a lance which becomes a paper clip. Their grandparents are Hermes and Demeter.

"Hi guys! Can we hurry up and pick up Bianca?" Cassie asked us. We all laughed. Bianca Di Angelo II is Cassie's best friend and the daughter of Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico. Her grandparents are Zeus and Hades, and she has a little brother named Carter. Bianca has her mom's electric blue eyes and spiky hair, while she also has her dad's black hair. Carter has her mom's black hair and his dad's brown eyes and tousled hair style. Bianca has a bow that is named 'Thunderstruck'. it is disguised as a black skull ring. Carter has a knife that is disguised as a small skull that he hides in his pocket. When we got them, Carter saw Minnie and blushed.

"H- h- h-" Bianca hit him on the back. Hard. "Hi Minnie!" He exclaimed.

"Smooth, Carter." Bianca murmured. Carter hit her on the arm.

"C'mon guys! We still have to get Willow, Bella, Atlanta, and Elaine!" I exclaimed.

Atlanta and Elaine Valdez are the children of Leo and Sunny Valdez. Their grandparents are Apollo and Hephaestus. Elaine has her dad's curly brown hair and her mom's blue eyes and tan skin tone. Elaine is 14. Atlanta, on the other hand, has her dad's curly brown hair and Spanish-looking skin tone. She has her mom's blue eyes. Atlanta is 13. They both use bows that disguise as hair clips. A sun hair clip for Elaine, and a bonfire one for Atlanta. Willow Underwood is the daughter of Grover and Juniper Underwood. That means that she is half-satyr and half-tree nymph. She doesn't have goat legs, thank the gods, but she does have light green skin and tiny horns. The mist hides the green skin and makes it look tan, but it doesn't hide the horns. So, she wear a Rasta cap like Grover did. She has her mom's green eyes and brown hair. She uses a whip that is named 'Willow Branch' that she can't hide, so she wears it as a belt. Willow is 10. Bella Grace is the daughter of Jason and Piper Grace. Her grandparents are Jupiter and Aphrodite. She is 11. She has her dad's blonde hair and her mom's kaleidoscope eyes. Her hair style is always different, each day, because she's worried that she would be judged if she kept it one way or another. She uses a dagger/javelin that morphs into a coin, like her dad's. If you flip it heads, it's a dagger. Tails, it's a javelin. We walked around picking them up, and I noticed that Bella's hair was in a ponytail today.

"C'mon guys! We have to go to school or we'll be late!" Minnie screamed, and raced off. When we got to the school, we headed off towards our different classes after getting our schedules from my step-grandfather, who just so happens to be the school principal, Paul Blofis. As Elaine, Dylan and I were walking to our classes, Paul called,

"Guys! Come here!"

"Yes, Paul?" I asked him.

"I need you three to show three new students around the school. Their names are Steven Kane, Ruby Kane, and Cleo Stone." He told us.

"Ok. Where are they?" Elaine asked.

"I told them to wait outside their first classes. So Dylan and Elaine, go to the English class, and Sophia go to the Elective Language room. Okay?" he said.

"Yes Paul." and we each ran off to our the different rooms. When I got to the elective language room, I saw a girl with blue eyes, black hair and an African-American skin tone standing outside the French room. She was wearing grey glasses, black dress shoes, a plaid skirt, and a white dress shirt with a red blazer.

"Hi! Are you Cleo Stone?" I asked her.

"Yes… Why? Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"I'm Sophia Jackson, and I'm supposed to show you around school!" I told her.

She smiled. "Oh. So I have French class right now. What about you?"

"I have French class too. And you do know there's no uniform for the school, right?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to make a good first impression," She said to me. "Now we have to get in there. Class is about to start!" When we went in the room, there was a tall man with black hair, a mustache that looked like someone had taken a marker and drawn it on his face, and he was wearing a beret and a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Pierre. Does anyone know what my name is in English?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss…?" He asked.

"Sophia. Your name is Peter in English." I said.

"Very good, Miss Sophia." He said. And from that point on, my day with Cleo went very well.

**D**

**Y**

**L**

**A**

**N**

Dylan here. Ok, so where Sophia left off was with her and Cleo, correct? Ok, what hasn't been said is mine and Elaine's day with Steven and Ruby.

"Hi. I'm Elaine Valdez. And you are…?" Elaine asked the boy.

"I'm Steven Kane. Nice to meet you." He told her. She blushed. Steven had curly brown hair and Arab skin, but he also had brown eyes. He was wearing jeans, a yellow hoodie, a white t-shirt and some yellow high-top converse.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Kane. What's your name?" She asked me. She had Arab skin, like her brother, but she had straight black hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt, red leggings, red slip-ons, a grey tank top underneath her red t-shirt, and a leather jacket. She was carrying a purse that had an ancient Egyptian cat symbol on it. In other words, I thought she was gorgeous.

"Oh… uuummm…my name is Dylan Jackson. We should do full introductions," I told her. "Steven, why don't you go first?"

"Fine. My full name is Steven Ramses Kane Rashid. My favorite color is green. My favorite animal is a wolf. Good enough?" He said. "Now why don't you go, Ruby?"

"Okay. My full name is Ruby Alexia Kane Rashid II. My favorite color is amber, and my favorite animal is a cat. Now you go, Dylan." Ruby said to us.

"My full name is Dylan Drew Jackson Chase. My favorite color is blue, and my favorite animal is a horse. Elaine's turn!" I said.

"My full name is Elaine Clare Valdez Sol. My favorite color is yellow, and my favorite animal is a mouse," She said. "Now let's got to English. Mrs. Rabanowitz is not very nice when it comes to being late." So we ran to our class, got in trouble for being late, and didn't have a very nice time in English. But the rest of the time, it was great! During some classes, I would look behind me and see Ruby staring at me, and when she saw me looking at her, she blushed and went back to her work. Later, when we were at lunch, we met her cousins and friends.

"Bye guys! We have to go sit with our friends!" Ruby said, and she and Steven started to walk away. Then, Sophia yelled, "Bring them over here to sit with us!"

"Alright!" was Steven's reply, and we watched them go over to their table and talk to their friends for a little bit, and then we saw them all get their lunches and come over here and sit by us. We met David Kane, Julius and Justin Kane, and Cleo, Connor, Sadie, and Nico Stone. When the day had finally ended, we headed home. At dinner, we talked to Mom, Dad and our Aunts and Uncles about school. Here's how it went:

"So, kids, how was your first day of school?" Aunt Piper asked.

"Awesome! Mom, we met so many new people! And I think one of them has a crush on me!" Bella told her mom.

"Really? What's his name, sweetie?" Uncle Jason asked.

"David Kane!" she said, and all the adults froze, like they were in a trance.

"David Kane…?" Aunt Thalia asked in a small voice.

"Yep! He has some really nice friends and siblings, too! His siblings are Steven and Ruby Kane, his cousins are Justin and Julius Kane, and his friends are Cleo, Connor, Sadie, and Nico Stone!" She exclaimed.

"Kids? Could you guys go somewhere else while we adults talk?" Aunt Katie said.

"Okay! Hey guys, want to go to the Pegasus stables?" Minnie asked. We all nodded, besides Carter. He hates Pegasi. So Carter went to his room in Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico's house.

"I wonder why the adults were acting so strange today." Alex said, after he finished making out with Sophia, which the younger kids were making faces at.

"They started acting strange after I told them about David." Bella said.

"Do you think we should tell them that I invited them all over on Friday?" Elaine asked. We all laughed.

"Well guys. It's getting dark, we should head home. Bye! See you tomorrow!" Bianca said, and we all head home to our separate houses. And that, was our first day of school.

**A.N- Future Characters:**

**Angela Stoll- Age 18**

**Dustin Jackson- Age 18**

**Isabelle Grace- Age 16**

**Sally Di Angelo- Age 16**

**More Romance:**

**Minnie Jackson x Carter Di Angelo**

**Minnie Jackson x Julius Kane**

**Connor Stone x Willow Underwood**

**Bianca Di Angelo x Nico Stone**

**That's it! Now remember, people! Review!**


	4. Halloween

**C**

**L**

**E**

**O**

It was the day before Halloween, and it was a Friday. Everyone had dressed in Halloween-like clothes for school. I was wearing a white ghost t-shirt, skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, and I had changed the color of my glasses to white. Steven had taken on the pumpkin theme. He was wearing an orange hoodie, a pumpkin t-shirt, and orange hi-top converse. Ruby, on the other hand, had taken on the bat theme. She was wearing her black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and black heels. She had also worn a bat necklace that my dad got her for her last birthday. Justin and Julius had both worn their regular black clothes, so they weren't anything special. David and Connor had decided to switch clothes for the day, so I guess they were okay. Sadie had decided to look like a vampire, so she was wearing a black skirt, black press on nails, a black t-shirt, and she had made her face look pale, so she was one of the best. Nico stayed home sick, today.

When we had arrived at school today, I heard Cassie ask, "Where's Nico?"

"Nico's sick today, sorry." Sadie told her.

"Aaawww…" Cassie replied. She was wearing an orange t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and orange shoes. Dylan and Sophia were wearing the same thing. They were both wearing black t-shirts, orange shoes, and Dylan was wearing black jeans while Sophia was wearing a black skirt. Atlanta wasn't wearing anything special, just her usual. Elaine had somehow found out what Steven was wearing (cough, Ruby! cough.) and dressed like him. She was wearing her sun hair clip, and she was also wearing an orange tight skirt, an orange tank-top, and orange hi-tops. Bella had her blonde hair straightened today, and she was wearing white shoes, a black skirt, and a white form-fitting t-shirt. I could see David drooling over her, until Ruby stomped on his foot and he walked away grumbling. Minnie was wearing black clothes, and Carter was wearing all white clothes. I could tell that Julius was angry 'cause Carter and Minnie were talking and laughing. Alex was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, black hi-tops and a white t-shirt. Willow had decided to wear her regular dress, and Bianca was wearing exactly what Alex was wearing except her t-shirt was silvery.

"What's up Cassie?" Bianca asked when she saw Cassie's sad face.

"Nico's out sick today!" Cassie sad sadly.

"What? But today Nico was going to show me how to shoot a basketball!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Hey! What are you talking about? Anytime we go to Camp Half-blood, your always playing basketball with the Apollo kids! Usually, you beat them!" Cassie said.

"First of all, Shut up! Do you want the whole world to know we're quarter bloods? And second of all, I know. I just want Nico to show me." Bianca said, eyes twinkling. Cassie glared at her and walked away.

"So. Are you coming to our Halloween party tomorrow night?" Dylan asked Ruby.

"Sure. What time?" Ruby asked.

"7:00. You can bring all your friends and family if you want." Dylan said.

All of a sudden, a kid named Drake Jones came up to Ruby and pushed her up against the wall, trying to seduce her.

"Hey, babe." he said.

"Get away from me Drake!" Ruby screamed. Drake didn't listen. He pushed his lips into Ruby's and all hell broke loose. All I remember is Steven and Dylan staring angrily at Drake, and then a few minutes later, Drake was on the floor unconscious, with his arms in a twisted, mangled mess. Later, the nurse declared that Steven and Dylan had knocked out 3 of his teeth, broken Drake's arm and nose, and given him a black eye. Steven and Dylan were sent to the principal's office right away.

**S**

**T**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**N **

"But Paul-" Dylan started, but Mr. Blofis cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Why would you two break his arm and nose, knock out 3 of his teeth, and give him a black eye? Especially you, Dylan. I expect more from you two." Mr. Blofis said.

"What are you going to do to us? I heard about what teachers do to you when you get in trouble from Alex, but I have no idea what you're going to make us do." I said.

"I'm going to give you 2 detention for 3 hours." Mr. Blofis told us.

"Fine. What time?" Dylan asked.

"It starts at 5:00." Mr. Blofis decided.

"What? But Paul, I have a party at 7:00! Can we start it at, say, 3:00?" Dylan asked.

"No." Mr. Blofis said sternly.

"Why not?" Dylan asked.

"Because I'm going to a salsa class." Mr. Blofis declared.

Even Dylan cracked a smile. "Seriously? Salsa?" I asked.

"Yes, salsa. Now leave and get to your classes!" Mr. Blofis said, looking confused. We walked out of the principal's office, and Dylan said, "Steven, don't tell Ruby or anyone else that I will be at the party late, got it?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. We still have to tell our parents, though." I said.

"Oh, I can ask Cassie and Alex to cover for me, no one has to know I won't be there." He said.

"I guess I can tell my parents I'm going to hang out with you." I told him.

**The next day…**

"Steven, can I come? Please? Please?" Ruby whined.

"Ruby, no! You can't come!" I yelled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well… ah… were just going to the movies!" I said.

"So? I want to go to impress Dylan." She said. She was really upset. She had that angry look in her eye that my mom always got when she was upset with my dad.

"Impress him at the party!" I yelled.

"Fine. Leave, jerk." She said, then she stomped up the stairs of the warehouse/mansion to her room. Maybe I should explain that. You see, my parents didn't want us wasting all our magic energy opening portals and such, so after the 1st day of school, we moved into the 21st nome for the school year. We were living with Great Uncle Amos, whom we just called Amos. So then I ran to Goode High school and saw Dylan already waiting there.

"Where have you been? We're late!" He yelled.

"I'm here. Don't worry. It's not like the world's going to end, is it?" I asked.

"Whatever. Come on!" He yelled and we ran into the building. After three hours of torture, spitballs from other kids, and Dylan falling asleep, we finally got out.

"Now come on! We've got to get to your house now!" I yelled.

"Rush, rush, rush. Can't we take a break?" He whined.

"Do you want to impress Ruby?" I asked.

"Yes- wait a minute… how did you know about that?" He asked, bewildered.

"It's pretty obvious. She likes you, you like her, now come on!" I yelled. He had a dreamy look on his face but I managed to drag him to the party. Inside I saw a lot of people I knew, like Ruby, Sophia, and Elaine, Cleo and Atlanta, Carter, Julius, and Minnie, Sadie and Connor, Bianca and Cassie, Willow, Bella, and David, and then there was Alex talking to some girl with dark skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes. Standing next to them was two kids, one was a girl with pale, straight blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, and the other was a boy with tan skin, messy black hair, and brown eyes. Standing away from everybody else was a boy with raven black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes so dark they were almost black. He was really skinny, like a skeleton. He looked pretty creepy, like a corpse.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Elaine once I got over there.

"Oh. The girl with darker skin is Olivia Zhang, she's Bianca and Carter's half-cousin, the girl with pale blonde hair is Teddy Black, and the boy with black hair is Nero Queens. They're all 14, like us, except for Olivia, she's 15. They're enrolling in our class next week." She said.

"What about Creeper over there?" I asked.

"Creeper?" She turned around. "Oh. Do you mean Paul Shadow? He is really creepy. I haven't really talked to him much, though. The only one who really talks to him are Teddy and Carter. Teddy's his girlfriend, and he's very over-protective of her. Carter is shy, like him, so they are pretty alike. So… you want to dance?" She asked. I nodded my head, and we danced the night away.

**A.N.- **

**Olivia Zhang: Fifteen years old. Daughter of Hazel and Frank Zhang. Has a crush on Alex Stoll. Uses a bow, like her father.**

**Teddy Black: Fourteen years old. Daughter of Octavian Black and Kim Black, My OC, who is a daughter of Trivia, the Roman form of Hecate. Uses a small dagger, which used to be her father's sacrificial knife.**

**Nero Queens: Fourteen years old. Son of Reyna Queens and Somnus, Hypnos's Roman form. He has a crush on Ruby Kane. He uses a golden sword, named 'Nightmare'**

**Paul Shadow: Fourteen years old. Son of Ariana Shadow and Mors, the Roman equivalent of Thanatos. He uses a spear named 'Death's Angel'.**


	5. Disasters

**S**

**O**

**P**

**H**

**I**

**A**

What's up, people? Sophia here. So last night some terrible things happened. One of them being that Teddy Black is staying in my room with me. Other's being that Aunt Thalia's and Uncle Nico's house burned down, Aunt Katie's and Uncle Travis's house blew up, (Way to go Alex and Cassie), and a bunch of other things that I won't go into. I think Zeus is mad at Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico for getting married, and that's why a bolt of lightning set the house on fire. Either that, or Bianca was practicing her powers. So now I have Teddy Black, Olivia Zhang, and Elaine Valdez in my room. Elaine felt left out so I invited her over. Alex, Nero, and Paul were sleeping in Dylan's room, and Cassie and Bianca are with Atlanta in her house. Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico are sleeping in the guest room, and Uncle Travis and Aunt Katie are sleeping in my older brother Dustin's room. Oh, have I told you about Dustin? No? Well, Dustin is my older brother. He is 18, and he has my dad's messy black hair and my mom's grey eyes. He is tall and athletic, with tan skin to top it all off. His weapon is a celestial bronze sword that morphs into a blue ring. He has a girlfriend, and her name is Angela Stoll. She's Alex and Cassie's older sister. She has her mom's light brown hair and dark green eyes. Her eyes are always twinkling mischievously, like she's going to steal your wallet. She is 18 also, and she is very small and petite. She wears her long brown hair in a loose ponytail, and she uses a silver dagger that she straps to her arm, underneath the green jacket she wears. Then Bianca and Bella both have older sisters named Sally Di Angelo and Isabelle Grace.

Early Monday morning, I ran downstairs to find al the adults discussing different things. Luckily, no one saw me. Mom, Uncle Leo, and Aunt Sunny were discussing how we apparently we're going to combine the houses into one, big house. Aunt Katie was yelling at Uncle Travis for getting fired from his clown job that he got 3 weeks ago. Apparently, he burned down the whole circus trying to teach a monkey to juggle with fire. Uncle Nico was on the phone with his half-sister, Hazel Zhang, who was somewhere in New Orleans where she lived with her husband, Frank Zhang. Apparently she had just given birth or something. Dad and Aunt Thalia were having a heated discussion about the Kanes. I crept closer to them and heard,

"Percy, we both know that Carter, Sadie, Zia, Jaz, and Walt know the rules. My father had forbidden them from coming back! Last I heard, they weren't living near here! I heard that Sadie, Jaz, and Walt were all living in New Orleans, so Sadie could be closer to Anubis. Carter and Zia are living in Egypt! Their kids shouldn't be in Manhattan!" Aunt Thalia exclaimed.

"But Thalia, what if they have a good reason? I, personally, feel like seeing them again." My dad said.

"But Zeus said-" Aunt Thalia started, but dad cut her off.

"Who cares what Zeus thinks? You shouldn't. He burned your house down last night! I don't think the Kanes are living here, either. You know about their portals and other things." Dad said, and I thought, _Portals? What are they talking about? Are the Kanes demigods?  
><em>I ran to my dad and exclaimed, "Why are you talking about the Kanes? Are they demigods? Quarter bloods? If they are then why did Zeus ban them from Manhattan?" All the adults turned to look at me, with fear in their eyes.

"How much did you here?" Aunt Thalia asked.

"Everything from, 'Percy, we both know…' and then you went on and on and on…" I said, and my dad laughed. Aunt Thalia punched him. My dad said, "What? She's funny?"

"Seaweed Brain, shut up. You have such a big mouth. Anyways, Sophia, we can't tell you. If the Kanes feel like telling you, then they can, but we can't. I'm sorry." I bolted upstairs to my room, and the last thing I heard was my dad saying, "Seaweed Brain? I thought we dropped those nicknames a long time ago, Wise Girl."

When I got up there, I saw Teddy, Olivia, and Elaine all getting dressed. Teddy was wearing a pale blue skirt with pale blue high heels and a white blouse. That stupid little snake. (Yes, Teddy, I know you can hear me recording this!). Elaine was wearing her sun hair clip, skinny jeans, a yellow form fitting t-shirt, and yellow Nikes. Olivia was wearing black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black, form-fitting, leather jacket, and a red t-shirt.

"Sophia? What's wrong? Why aren't you getting dressed?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, everything's fine, and I'm already dressed, Death for Breath. So, I heard that your mom gave birth today." I said, trying to change the subject.

Olivia scowled. "Yep. At 3 in the morning. It's a girl." She said.

"What did they name her?" Elaine asked.

"Gwen Maria Zhang. She looks like my dad, with Chinese looking skin and short black hair, but she is normal sized like me and my mom." Olivia told us.

"What are everybody's full names? I feel like getting to know you guys better." Teddy said.

" I'm Elaine Claire Valdez Sol. My grandparents are Apollo and Hephaestus. I have a pet puppy named Scamp." Elaine said, with a smile on her face.

"My full name is Teddy Hazel Black Lot. I'm descended from Apollo, and my mom's mother was Trivia. I don't have any pets, 'cause every time I ask him for one, he says something about bad memories, and them he starts muttering stuff about stuffed animals." Teddy said. We all laughed.

"My full name is Olivia Hylla Zhang Levesque. My grandparents are Mars and Pluto, and I'm also descended from an Argonaut. I have a pet Horse named Boar." Olivia said.

"My name is Sophia Zoe Jackson Chase. My grandparents are Poseidon and Athena, and I have a pet owl named Reyna. I was born in New Rome and I lived there until 5 years ago, when my dad decided to move back near Camp Half-Blood. I was even accepted into the legion." I said, then lifted up my shirtsleeve to reveal the letters SPQR, a straight line, and an owl holding a trident.

"That is awesome! I was accepted into the third legion! So was Teddy! What legion were you in?" Olivia said, and then she and Teddy proceeded to lift up their shirt sleeves. Teddy's mark had SPQR, 2 straight lines, and a dog with a lyre in it's mouth, while Olivia's was SPQR, 5 straight lines, and a helmet next to a bloody spear.

"I was in the fifth legion, just like my dad, and Olivia's mom and dad." I told them.

"I feel left out. I never got to go to New Rome." Elaine said sadly.

"Haha! I still live there!" Teddy laughed. Elaine blushed and looked down.

"Shut up, Snake Face!" I exclaimed. "don't worry, Elaine. I overheard from my mom that we are going to New Rome over the summer. I'll bring you."

**At the Kane house, after school…**

**D**

**A**

**V**

**I**

**D**

'Sup people. David here. Anyways, after school, there was a lot of fighting going on between the kids. Steven and Ruby were in a magic duel over a black book to study with, apparently, Ruby had set fire to hers in science class. Sadie and Nico were fighting, (as always), over whose turn it was over the TV.

"It's my turn, Sadie! You had it last time!" Nico yelled, and then he pushed Sadie. She turned around, and pushed him down the stairs. Luckily Pepe the penguin, Uncle Felix's pet, was there to break his fall. Pepe screeched and ran away. Nico grabbed his wand and then controlled water and soaked Sadie. Sadie ran down the stairs and was about to punch him, until Uncle Felix stepped between them and said, "Whoa, kids. Stop fighting!"

A word about Uncle Felix. He is like one of the nicest people in the world, and he is really tall. I mean like 6'9. Most people get out of his way when he walks, but the truth is, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He is an animal charmer, like me, and he has cropped black hair and deep green eyes. He is the leader of the 21st nome.

Sadie and Nico looked down. "Sorry Uncle Felix." Nico grumbled, and then he and Sadie ran away. Uncle Felix then moved on to stop Steven and Ruby.

Cleo was making some kind of rainbow potion, (Cleo wants me tell you it worked, and it turned me into a pest. Very funny, Cleo.), while Justin was studying. Connor was practicing wind powers, but Julius kept using the floor to bring him down to earth. Cleo then picked up her phone and called Atlanta Valdez, her new best friend. I wondered what was so strange about them. Well, I was going to find out. So I got Connor and Julius, and we then convinced Cleo to make statues of us so we could sneak out. At first she said no, but then Connor stepped forward and whispered something in her ear. Cleo paled, and then she brought out statues of all of us three from her room. Then, we snuck out and ran to their houses…


	6. Welcome! AphroditeJupiter

**David's POV**

As Julius, Connor and I walked to our friends house, I admit I was a little freaked out. I wondered if they were monsters, or demons, or magicians.

"Guys, what do you think they are?" Julius asked us. I shrugged.

"Maybe they're magicians, like us, but they're not sure if we're mortals or something." Connor suggested. After that we walked in silence, contemplating Connor's idea. When we finally got there, I hid in the bushes, then looked in the kitchen window of Minnie's house. I noticed that Carter's and Cassie's houses were both gone, and Minnie's house was getting bigger. What I saw inside blew my mind. Bella was yelling at Carter, and when Carter pushed Bella, the wind rose, and lightning flashed.

"Guys. Did you see that?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"Uh huh." Connor murmured.

"Is that a normal magician power?" Julius asked.

"Yes, storm magic or elemental magic, but I didn't see them use a spell." Connor said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Jackson drying the dishes by taking all the water off of them with a wave of his hand. Bianca was watching a skeleton while it did her homework. Sophia was writing her homework so fast, I could barely see her hand move.

"They must be really powerful magicians. Look at Minnie!" Julius yelled. I clamped my hand over his mouth than looked over at where Minnie was sitting. She was barely thirty feet away from us, sitting on a bench, brushing a horse, with… wait… were those wings? When Julius yelled, the freaky bird-horse's ears perked up and then it stared at where we were hiding in the bushes. It looked at Minnie, and then Minnie turned around, as if she knew what the horse was thinking. She ran inside and into the kitchen. She started to talk to her dad, and her dad turned towards the window. He looked outside, then brought out a pen and ran outside.

When he came outside, he uncapped the pen, and it turned into a bronze-looking sword. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran and pulled Connor and Julius with me. My last glimpse of their house was of Mr. Jackson putting the cap on the sword, and it morphing back into a pen, and then walking inside.

When we had gotten back to the 21st nome, I found everybody talking, yelling, and laughing around the buffet table. They were too loud to notice us come in, but they were also too loud to hear us shouting.

"Hey! Guys I think that our mortal friends are either magicians or Egyptian demigods!" Julius yelled. They didn't listen. Julius, Connor, and I kept on yelling, but nobody listened to us.

Uncle Felix stood up. "Guys! I have an announcement!" He yelled, and everybody quieted down.

"Oh sure. They listen to him." Connor mumbled.

"What's the announcement?" Steven asked.

"Well, apparently your parents received a brochure about a boarding school in Kansas, and they're sending you there!" Uncle Felix said.

All of our mouths dropped open in shock. "What's it called? Can we see a brochure?" Cleo asked.

Uncle Felix pulled out a green brochure and handed it to us. It read:

**Welcome to Godly High!**

This school was made in 2004 in order to reconcile the Greek, Egyptian, Roman, and Norse pantheons.

Thank you for sending your kids here!

Ms. Pupil and Mr. Giza, the principals and representatives of the Greek and Egyptian pantheons, will be there to welcome you!

For grades pre-k through Senior year of high school.

Inside were a bunch of photos of a huge school, wide open fields, and a lake with sparkling blue water and waterfalls.

"Isn't that the place mom and dad sent Sabina?" Julius asked Justin. Justin nodded his head. Sabina is Justin's younger sister and Julius' older sister. In other words, she's 11. She was sent to a boarding school for beating up a kid who was hurting Julius. Julius really misses her, and I bet Sabina misses him too. She's a necromancer, and she follows the path of Satet.

"Don't worry, Julius. You'll see her there." Uncle Felix said. _Wow. We're going to a boarding school._ I thought. What an exciting adventure!

**Minnie's POV**

I was brushing Arrow, my Pegasus, when he stared at me and neighed, saying _Lady Minerva, there is something out there._

I stared into the bushes, and heard some rustling. I bolted inside and got my dad, who ran outside with riptide, his sword. When he came back inside, he sighed and said,

"There was nothing out there." He said, then walked by me to go get the other adults.

"Guys, we want to say something." My mom said.

"Oh no. Is it my turn to clean the Pegasus stable?" Dylan asked.

"No, we know you haven't been happy at you school, so-" Aunt Sunny started, but she was cut off by Aunt Thalia.

"Oh, shoot. You guys are going to a boarding school called Godly High. Here's the brochure" She said, and then she handed us a brochure that said:

**Welcome to Godly High!**

This school was made in 2004 in order to reconcile the Greek, Egyptian, Roman, and Norse pantheons.

Thank you for sending your kids here!

Ms. Pupil and Mr. Giza, the principals and representatives of the Greek and Egyptian pantheons, will be there to welcome you!

For grades pre-k through Senior year of high school.

Us kids were to stunned to react. We would've just stood there staring, unless Teddy hadn't said, "Wait, my dad wouldn't have agreed to this!"

"You're right! So, you and Paul are going back to New Rome. Bye-bye." My dad said, since he hadn't liked Teddy or her dad. "Go pack your bags!"

My mom hit him with a dishtowel and then laughed once Teddy and Paul had left. "Seaweed brain, why did you do that? It was really funny, but seriously! Octavian already hates you!" My mom said, but then my dad just shrugged.

"Wise girl, we hate him, he hates us. Fair is fair, right?" He said, and my mom laughed again.

Sophia almost jumped for joy once my dad had said that Teddy was leaving. "Finally! She's a little snake, and so was her dad!" She yelled.

"You guys are leaving in a few days. Go pack your bags." Aunt Piper said, and all of us kids ran upstairs to pack.

"Well, I guess now I won't have to pick between Carter and Julius." I murmured while packing. I mean seriously, It made it way easier.

**A few days later…**

**Bella's POV**

Once we had gotten off the plane, and I had said bye to my parents, I walked to my dorm in the Aphrodite Floor in the Greek demigod section.

Inside my dorm, my roommates were named Helena Charity and Julia Dove. Julia looked like a typical popular, snotty girl, with bleached blonde hair and baby blue eyes, and she wore mini skirts and high heels all the time. I knew from the moment I met her we would be enemies. Helena was more natural, with frizzy red hair and brown eyes. She liked to wear jeans, trainers, and a blue jean jacket. Helena was 11, like me, but Julia was 14, so apparently she was our dorm leader.

"Hi. I'm Helena Charity. What's your name? By the way, that girl in the corner making out with some random guy she met today is Julia Dove." Helena told me.

"Bella Grace. Maybe you've hear of my parents? Their names are Jason and Piper Grace." I said.

She looked startled. Even Julia and the dude stopped making out and stared at me.

"The Jason and Piper? Heroes of the 2nd giant war?" Julia asked. I nodded. She shrugged.

"Eh. I don't care." She said and then went back to kissing the random guy. Helena went to the door and walked out. She waved me towards her, and we started to walk away.

"What is with her?" I asked, and Helena shrugged.

"No one knows. She is just like that girl who your mom hated, right? Drew or something? Anyways, I'm going to show you around." She said, and we walked around the Aphrodite Floor, and she showed me the Carefree House In Love & Learning, which everybody else called C.H.I.L.L. Apparently there were rooms like this on every floor. It wasn't exactly something I liked, but it was pretty cool. It had posters of movies and cool actors all over the place, and the walls were completely pink, with a smoothie stand in the corner. I met a lot of cool people, like Devon LeSong, Mia Mars, and Duke Grey, but I also met a lot of kids like Julia, like Chris Mars, Ali King, and Jane Reese. Chris and Julia were apparently dating, but I guess neither Julia nor Chris cared, because Chris was kissing a daughter of Dionysus named Hanna Purple.

"Let's go before any of them try to follow us." Helena said, and we ran downstairs into the Hermes Floor. The floors go like this: Zeus on top, then Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hades, Hestia, Hypnos, Hebe, Iris, Nemesis, Hecate, Nike, and Tyche at the bottom. We kept running downstairs, through the Artemis Floor (where visiting hunters stay), through the Apollo floor, and kept going down, down, down until we reached the Tyche Floor and we ran outside.

"Not to make this awkward or anything, but you know that you're technically my half-aunt, right?" I asked Helena.

She laughed. "I guess your right. Where do you want to go next, half-niece?"

"I want to go to the Roman Demigod section and look at the Jupiter floor. Can you take me?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"I'll get someone to take you once you've met Ms. Pupil. You have to come meet her, since she overlooks the Roman, Greek, and Norse business." Helena said, and then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a low gray building that looked like a prison. She had a really strong grip for an eleven year old. Her strong hands left a bruise on my arm. When we got her, she introduced me to Ms. Pupil, who was a pretty young woman with wide, sapphire blue eyes that never blinked. She had caramel colored hair and she wore a lot of jewelry, but one piece in particular caught my eye. It was a necklace with a sapphire on it, and it was really beautiful. It made me really sleepy. She wore a blue blouse and a golden-colored skirt. She regarded me with disgust, like I was a piece of trash she didn't want to pick up.

"Hello." She said coldly. "Welcome to Godly High. What is your full name? I want to see if you're registered."

"Bella Lacey Grace." I stammered.

"Ah, yes, Bella L. Grace, living in the Aphrodite dorms. Dismissed." She said, and Helena and I walked out. I noticed that Helena walked as if she were in a trance, but I didn't think much of it at the time.

"Now can you get someone to take me to the Jupiter Floor?" I asked Helena. She nodded then called to a girl sitting by a fountain. "Layla! Come here!" She yelled. Layla was a pretty Asian girl with black hair and electric blue highlights, and she had electric blue eyes that startled me out of the sleepiness I got when I looked at Ms. Pupil's necklace. She wore a black leather jacket, a grey tank top, ripped black jeans and black combat boots.

"Layla, could you take Bella here to your father's floor?" Helena asked, and Layla shrugged. She didn't talk much the whole way, but she introduced me to her half-brother Larry and Jerry Thunder, and her half-sister Calliope 'Calli' Blue. They were the only four in the Jupiter Floor. The rooms were nice enough, with electric blue walls and dark blue sheets, and the chill room was pretty cool. It was called Roman's Outstanding Might Excels, or R.O.M.E. It had dark blue walls, and on the ceiling, whenever one of the kids here was upset, there were storm clouds. It had statues of Jupiter all over the place, and in the corner was a blue vending machine and a foosball table, plus a lot of other stuff. I thought the places I'd seen, (minus Ms. Pupil's office), were pretty nice places, and I wondered how everybody else was doing…


	7. Authors Note! MUST READ!

**Hello readers!**

**This is an A.N, and I am very sorry to say that I am deleting this story.**

**I am going to replace it with a story similar to this, but where you submit the child.**

**I hope all of you readers can submit a child! I will try to update it soon!**

**~SonofApollo42**


End file.
